


Fuck Marriage (At Least It's You)

by WildWolf25 (ShipThePuppy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gen, Lance is so salty, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pidge is legal, Post Season 1, Post Wormhole, Season 1 Compliant, Sexist Aliens, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThePuppy/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: Pidge and Shiro come out of the wormhole low on fuel, but together. After crashing on a planet, they find it inhabited by a race of small (rude) creatures called the Eirians, who insist on having them married before they'll provide the fuel necessary to get back to the castle.(Posted by request/with consent of the author, WildWolf25 over on tumblr. Further explanations inside.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make clear: ShipThePuppy did not write this, WildWolf25 on tumblr did. Since AO3 isn't currently accepting new accounts, I offered to make a pseud for them to post under if they desired. 
> 
> They said I could post this one for them, because there isn't much Shidge fluff out there and they love that ship. (Also I'm like so fuckin proud because this is the first time they've posted something like this and it's so cute and they're so much more talented than they give themselves credit for????! They wrote this at my prompting while at work like a good little worker bee. But yeah I'm like insanely proud of them for having the courage to post, because posting those first times can be very nerve racking and requires an amount of bravery. And they did so well, and they got Lance (my fave) so spot on for his appearance.)

When the wormhole broke Voltron apart and sent each lion flying off to a different corner of the galaxy, the black lion and the green lion managed to stay together, by some miracle. The wormhole spat them out near a planet whose surface was a vibrant orange color.

 

“--idge? Pidge! You okay?” Shiro’s voice came over the green lion’s communication system.

 

“I’m fine.” Pidge tapped a few keys on their lion’s control screens. “Green doesn’t seem to have suffered any damage. How are things on your end?”

 

“Same.” Shiro said. “I’m scanning the area to figure out where we are.” He paused, then swore quietly. “We’re on the other side of the galaxy from where we started. Several hundred billion Altean distance units away, whatever that means.”

 

“Well, at the very least, the likelihood of the others being in that spot is low, because of the wormhole.” Pidge said. “They might be around here, for all we know.” They zoomed out on their tracking radar, but the only lion registering on the system was Shiro’s. They sighed. “But, it doesn’t look like it.”

 

Alarm bells started blaring in both lions, startling them.

 

“What _is_ that?!” Pidge shouted, flicking through screens on their dash to try and find the problem.

 

“It says we’re getting caught in that planet’s gravitational pull!” Shiro replied. “We must have gotten too close to it!”

 

“Then let’s get out of here!” Pidge tugged on the controls and pushed the button to activate the thrusters. They could hear the thrusters working at the back of the ship, but their location didn’t seem to be changing on the screens. If anything, they seemed to be slowly moving toward the planet.

 

“This isn’t working!” Shiro shouted, sounding frustrated. “At this rate, we’re going to be pulled into the planet’s atmosphere!”

 

Yet another one of Green’s alarms started blaring. Pidge looked at the screen. “Low fuel?! You were fine five minutes ago!” The thrusters sputtered and stopped, and Pidge felt the green lion lurch backwards.

 

“Fuck!” Pidge swore and tried to find something, anything, that they could do to stop themselves from hurtling toward the planet’s surface, but nothing seemed to be working. Their radar showed that the black lion was in a similar state, but the communication system was too full of static to hear anything Shiro might have been saying. Pidge kept an eye on their altitude as they frantically tapped buttons to initiate the lion’s landing gear; going down seemed to be unavoidable, but they sure as hell weren’t going to crash and burn. 90 kilometers… 50 kilometers… 18 kilometers… 14...10…

 

Pidge yanked hard on the controls and pulled out of the dive, suddenly grateful that Allura had made them all practice this. There was just enough fuel left in the thrusters to pull them out of the dive safely, but they couldn’t avoid a rough landing after that. All they could do was brace themselves for impact.

 

Green crashed into the bright orange sand covering the surface of the planet, rattling Pidge to their core. When they finally came to a stop, Green was half-buried in sand up to the windshield. Pidge groaned and rubbed the back of their head where it had smacked against the back of the pilot’s chair; that was going to bruise tomorrow… They checked their screens and saw that, by some miracle, Green was fine, other than being in need of more fuel.

 

The ground suddenly shook and Pidge’s heart jolted, hoping it wasn’t some alien, before they realized it was just the black lion crashing a little ways away from their own. They tapped the communication system on their helmet. “Shiro? Shiro, are you there?”

 

Several seconds of worrying silence passed before the system crackled to life. “Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay?”

 

Pidge let out a relieved sigh. “I’m fine. A little banged up but nothing major. Green is completely out of fuel, though.”

 

“This database says there’s an alien colony two kilometers away from here.” Shiro said. “They might be able to help us.”

 

“What if they’re with the Galra?” Pidge asked, frowning.

 

“According to this information, the Galra haven’t reached this part of the galaxy yet.” Shiro said. “This area looks really remote.”

 

Pidge looked at their radar and zoomed all the way out, but they still couldn’t find any other planets. “Great.”

 

“At least they’ll probably have fuel, though.” Shiro said. “With as far out as this planet is, they would need a lot of it to get to anywhere else.”

 

The two of them exited their lions and met in between them, then started walking in the direction Shiro had seen the colony in his information. “I don’t know if this planet has a north to it, but it was three degrees off that direction.” He said.

 

Pidge checked their computer system on their forearm, scanning the air around them. “The planet’s atmosphere is composed of Nitrogen, Oxygen, and CO2, in similar levels to Earth’s. We should be able to breathe.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Shiro said, removing the visor of his helmet. Pidge followed suit.

 

They had no idea how many ticks they had been walking for, but it felt like at least a half hour. Finally, they were able to see what looked like low, barrack-style buildings in the distance. As they approached, they noticed that there were no living creatures to be seen among the buildings.

 

“Where is everybody?” Pidge wondered, looking around.

 

“I don’t know, but keep your guard up.” Shiro said, eyes scanning the buildings cautiously.

 

They heard a shout come from one of the buildings, and suddenly dozens of small, orange aliens appeared on the rooftops, all of them pointing what looked like high-tech bows and arrows at the two paladins. Pidge reflexively reached for their bayard, but Shiro stopped them.

 

“Don’t,” Shiro held out a hand to stop them. He slowly lifted his hands and raised his voice to be heard. “We are two of the paladins of Voltron. We come in peace.”

 

The aliens turned and whispered to each other, still keeping their weapons trained on them. Pidge slowly raised their own hands, copying Shiro. They eyed the arrows pointed at them warily, heart pounding. What if these aliens decided they were a threat and just shot them anyway? Or what if they were actually allied with the Galra, despite what Shiro had said?

 

The whispering slowed to a stop, but they didn’t lower their weapons. One of the aliens stepped forward and cleared it’s throat.

 

“You will be taken to our leader, who will determine if you are truly who you say you are!” The alien said in a scratchy voice.

 

Shiro and Pidge exchanged a look. Well, they hadn’t said they were going to kill them, so they supposed this was the best that they could hope for.

 

A number of the aliens surrounded the two paladins, arrows still pointed at them as they ushered them into the city. They were taken to the largest of the buildings, which was a plain, very ugly gray box, and were escorted inside. At the end of a long, wide chamber sat the alien leader, who eyed them critically as they approached.

 

“So, you claim to be paladins of Voltron?” The alien looked down at them from his throne. “If you were going to impersonate someone, how wise to pick someone who hasn’t been seen in ten thousand years, whom no one would remember the appearances of.”

 

“We really are paladins of Voltron.” Shiro told him. “The lions were dormant and without paladins for ten thousand years, but there has been a revival. We came together to find the lions and have been working with Princess Allura of Altea to rid the galaxy of Zarkon and his Galra invasion.”

 

“Hm,” the alien didn’t seem convinced. “Not even removing your helmet in the presence of a king… You’re rather disrespectful to be a so-called paladin, aren’t you?”

 

“Remove your helmet in the king’s presence!” one of the guards hissed. Shiro and Pidge glanced at each other, then took off their helmets. The alien king looked them both over, then laughed.

 

“See, you cannot be paladins of Voltron!” He pointed at them. “There are no women among the paladins of Voltron!”

 

Pidge grit their teeth and fought to keep their voice level. “Maybe not in the past, but there is now!”

 

“Hold your tongue!” The king looked furious.

 

“I will not!.” Pidge told him. “My gender has nothing to do with my piloting ability--”

 

“I said hold your tongue, woman!” The king got to his feet, fists clenched. The guards all aimed their weapons at Pidge. Shiro touched their arm and gave them a pointed look, and they backed down but wouldn’t stop glaring at the alien king.

 

“The planet of Eiria does not recognize the rights of women,” the king told them. “You will be tried and punished according to our laws.”

 

Pidge reached for their bayard, but Shiro was faster. He dropped into a defensive stance in front of Pidge, his right hand glowing.

 

“If you try to hurt Pidge, you’re going to have to go through me first.” He said, his voice low. Pidge put a hand on their bayard, prepared to draw it quickly and fight if they needed to help Shiro.

 

The king’s eyes flicked between them. “Ah, I see! I understand now. You,” he pointed to Shiro, “are a paladin of Voltron, and you,” he pointed to Pidge, “are his wife. That’s why you are so much smaller and your armor is colored differently.”

 

“His _what?!_ ” Pidge shouted, indignant.

 

“Silence!” The king frowned.

 

“We’re not married--” Shiro tried to explain, but the king cut him off.

 

“Ah, then you are betrothed!” He said, looking excited.

 

“We’re not--”

 

“Silence! It is the only possible explanation.” The king nodded to himself. “Well, paladin of Voltron, never fear, we shall ensure that you are wed with your betrothed as soon as possible.”

 

“That’s really not nec--”

 

“Mukluk, send the word out that there is to be a grand wedding at sundown tonight.” the king told one of the guards. “Everyone is to be there.” He turned to Shiro as the guard scampered off. “We aren’t able to take part in many weddings, so they are a truly joyous occasion.”

 

“Maybe you don’t have many weddings because you treat your women like shit.” Pidge muttered. The king rounded on them and raised their hand to slap them. Pidge brought their arm up to block it, but Shiro was faster and grabbed the king’s forearm.

 

“Don’t touch them.” He growled, eyes hard. The king let out a _hmph_ and ripped his arm free.

 

“Now,” he said, straightening his crown. “The ceremony will be Eirian, of course, but is there anything from your Earthling ceremonies that you require to make it official?”

 

“How about women’s rights?” Pidge muttered. The king glared at them but didn’t move to strike them again.

 

“Rocket fuel.” Shiro said. “About 500,000 kilograms of it.”

 

The king stared at him, looking perplexed. “Whatever for?”

 

“Our ships are out of fuel, and we need to return to where we came from.” Shiro explained.

 

“Ah, I see. Yes, of course.” The king flapped his hands carelessly. “But in regards to the wedding ceremony, is there anything you Earthlings require?”

 

Shiro glanced at Pidge. “Um, rings, I guess?”

 

“You’re not serious.” Pidge looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Rings will be arranged for.” The king said. “Now leave, I have much to attend to, with this impending wedding.”

 

The guards attempted to usher them in separate directions, but Shiro cleared his throat. “Uh, actually, Earth culture dictates that the uh, bride and groom have to stay together until the wedding ceremony. They’re not allowed to leave each other’s side.”

 

Pidge stared at him, looking beyond confused. The king looked puzzled.

 

“Really? On Eiria, the bride is not allowed to meet the groom before the wedding.” He shrugged. “Earth culture sounds so barbaric, but if you must, then fine.”

 

The two paladins were escorted to a smaller room with a few strangely shaped couches and bowls of vibrantly-colored, spiky fruits scattered about.

 

“You will wait here until the ceremony.” The guard told them before locking the door.

 

Pidge rounded on Shiro the moment they were alone. “What the fucking hell were you thinking?!” They hissed, furious. Shiro held up his hands in surrender.

 

“They have fuel, we need fuel,” he said simply. “We can’t afford to go making enemies of them. All we need to do is play along with their little charade and then we can get back to searching for the rest of the paladins.”

 

“We have no idea what a marriage ceremony means to these people,” Pidge said. “We have no idea what we’re going to have to do.”

 

Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry. I was thinking on the spot.”

 

Pidge threw their hands up in frustration. Shiro gave them a hard look that bordered on a glare.

 

“I didn’t see you come up with any better ideas.” He said coldly. “Clearly yelling at him wasn’t the answer.”

 

Pidge returned his glare with one of their own. “I didn’t see your gender being attacked.” They spat the words back at him.

 

“We can’t afford for you to make impulsive decisions.” Shiro told them.

 

“Oh, impulsive decisions, like suddenly deciding to get _married?_ ” Pidge crossed their arms.

 

Shiro frowned. “I didn’t say it was the best decision, but it’s the one we’re stuck with for now.” He put his hands on his hips. “Besides, is it really that repulsive of a thought to be married to me?”

 

His question took Pidge by surprise. “It’s not… it’s not you, Shiro. I just… don’t want to be married.” They let out a heavy sigh.

 

“We just have to pretend long enough to get back to outer space.” Shiro reminded them.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Pidge ran a hand through their hair and look around the room. “I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable. We don’t know how long we’ll be in here.” They flopped down on one of the couches and immediately regretted it; it was as hard as a rock. They groaned. “Fantastic.”

 

“It’s better than a prison cell.” Shiro said, taking a seat on the couch across from them. Pidge put their hands behind their head and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“You know, that was actually some quick thinking, about the bride and groom not being allowed to be separated.” Pidge said finally. “I would probably go crazy if I had to do this alone.”

 

Shiro hummed in agreement. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, both absorbed in their own thoughts. After a while, Pidge’s stomach let out a growl and they realized that they hadn’t eaten anything since the food goo at breakfast. As if on cue, Shiro’s stomach growled as well.

 

“I’m starving.” Pidge sighed.

 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Shiro asked, his voice flat. This situation was less than ideal and he was getting frustrated.

 

“Be a valiant husband and try some of that fruit, and tell me if it’s safe to eat.” Pidge pointed at the bowl of spiky fruit.

 

Shiro eyed the fruit distrustfully. It was shimmering slightly. He doubted it would be safe for humans to eat, even if one could get past the rigid spikes covering the surface. “No.”

 

“Oh come on, are you really going to let your wife starve?”

 

“Are you really going to hold that over me for the rest of our lives?” Shiro asked.

 

“Probably.” Pidge shrugged.

 

Shiro rubbed his hands over his face. “Marriage sucks, and we aren’t even married yet.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Pidge sighed.

 

The two of them fell into silence once more. Pidge’s back started to ache, so they rolled onto their side, but that hurt their ribs, so they rolled onto their front and rested their chin on their folded arms. The hard surface of the couch pressed into their chest and reminded them that they should probably take their binder off soon. They rolled onto their back again.

 

“Stop fidgeting.” Shiro said.

 

“It’s not my fault,” Pidge groused. “These couches feel like they’re made out of diamonds.”

 

Shiro sighed and crossed his legs, going back to staring up at the ceiling. Pidge chewed on their lip worriedly.

 

“What if I’m never able to be a good wife?” They said quietly after several minutes. Shiro looked at them.

 

“Pidge, once we leave this planet, their laws won’t apply to us.” He said. “We can just pretend this never happened.”

 

“I know.” Pidge said. “Just… in general. What if I can’t be a good wife?” They crossed their arms over their stomach, worrying their lip again. “After all, who would want a wife who doesn’t even see themselves as being a woman?”

 

Shiro watched them quietly for a few moments. “I would.”

 

Pidge turned their head to look at him. He dropped his gaze to his feet for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet theirs. “You shouldn’t base your love for someone on just their gender. You should love the person for who they are, regardless of how they see themselves.” He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “If you don’t ever get married, that’s fine, it’s not the worst thing in the world. But if you do decide to get married, you’ll be a great spouse, because you’re already a great person, and that’s really all you need.”

 

Before Pidge could come up with a response or even ask Shiro what he meant when he had said ‘I would’, the door opened and a spear-wielding alien cleared his throat importantly.

 

“The king requests the presence of the paladin of Voltron and his betrothed in the Hall of Ceremonies.” He said, his squeaky voice grating on Pidge’s nerves.

 

Shiro stood up and held out his hand to help Pidge up. As they left the room, Shiro didn’t let go of their hand. Pidge felt nervous, and they imagined Shiro must be nervous too, so they squeezed his hand a bit.

 

The alien guard led them to a large hall that was decorated with red vases of what looked like Venus fly trap type plants. There were at least a hundred aliens gathered in the hall, their bows and arrows slung over their shoulders and wearing strange-looking purple hats. Pidge didn’t see any aliens that looked to be female, and based on what they knew of this planet, they weren’t very surprised.

 

Two guards flanked them as they walked, following the path of the rug laid out on the floor. Rather than going in a straight line, they walked in a circle that spiraled in towards a podium set in the center of the room, upon which the king was perched, wearing a vibrant blue headdress that reminded Pidge of a peacock’s feathers. Once they reached the podium, they stopped and looked around a bit uncertainly.

 

The king raised his hands. “Marriage is what brings us together today. We gather in the name of the god Noitacifilipilihinicuaniccolf, who will bless this ceremony through his descendant, myself.” The king turned to Shiro. “Do you, paladin of Voltron, take this woman to be your wife?”

 

“I do.” Shiro hoped he was saying the right thing. Nearly all of their other wedding customs seemed to be different than Earth’s, so he was shooting in the dark here.

 

“Then it is to be so. Bring forth the rings!” The king announced.

 

“Wait, don’t I have to say it too?” Pidge asked, narrowing their eyes.

 

“No.” The king barely spared them a glance. “The rings, bring forth the rings!”

 

A smaller alien came rushing out of the crowd holding a box. Everyone stood still for an uncomfortably-long few minutes while the alien walked down the spiral path to the podium. When he finally made it there, he held the box up over his head. The king opened the box and pulled out two rings made of a sparkling dark orange stone. If Shiro had to pick an Earth stone equivalent to it, he would say it looked like goldstone. The king held them up.

 

“These rings have been cast by the most skilled Eirian craftsmen from the finest Eirian sand, in accordance with ancient tradition,” he said. “Let the strength of the god Noitacifilipilihinicuaniccolf be imparted to you, paladin of Voltron, through this ring.” He gestured for Shiro’s hand, then slipped the band onto the ring finger of his left hand. He turned Shiro’s hand over and placed the other ring in his palm. “And now, place this ring on your wife’s hand, binding her in fealty and everlasting obedience to you.”

 

Shiro gave Pidge an apologetic look, noticing that the green paladin seemed to be biting the inside of their cheek and looking furious at the king’s words. They offered Shiro their left hand, anyway, and he slid the ring onto their finger.

 

“Now, kiss your wife, paladin.” The king commanded. Shiro hesitated, glancing at Pidge to see if they would be okay with it. Pidge just rolled their eyes and gave him a tiny shrug. He leaned down and barely pressed his lips to the corner of theirs, pulling back quickly.

 

The king looked disappointed. “One can tell the strength of the marriage from the passion of the first kiss. Yours will be a weak marriage, but a marriage all the same.”

 

“Whoops, well, I guess that’s that.” Shiro said. “Can’t re-do a first kiss.”

 

“Indeed.” The king turned to address the crowd, raising his hands. “It is done! Huzzah!”

 

The rest of the aliens raised their hands, chanting, “Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!”

 

“And now for the consummation of the marriage!” The king cried. Pidge’s eyes widened and Shiro hastily spoke up.

 

“Actually, Earth wedding customs say that the bride and groom have to wait a minimum of ten years before they can consummate their marriage.” He said quickly. “And we really need to get back to our friends, so we’ll just do that whenever we return to our planet.”

 

The king peered down at him. “How peculiar. Very well, if it can’t be helped,” he turned to address the crowd. “In accordance with the Earthling tradition, they will not consummate their marriage on this night!”

 

The rest of the aliens looked confused, some shrugging and others shaking their heads. The king turned to one of the guards who approached and held out his arms. The guard lifted him off the podium and set him on the ground. “Remind me to never visit Earth. It sounds like a dreadful place.” The king muttered to the guard, who nodded in agreement.

 

Shiro took hold of Pidge’s hand as they followed the king back up the spiralling path to the doors. “Sorry about all that.” He murmured, too quiet for the king to hear.

 

“It’s okay.” Pidge squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I just hope there isn’t a reception.”

 

Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anything left to the Eirian wedding ceremony. The king gestured grandly to several hundred oil-drums marked with the word ‘fuel’. “A fleet of our finest warriors will escort you back to your ships with the fuel you requested, so that you may return to the place from which you came. May your journey take you many leagues from our planet!”

 

Pidge managed to turn their snort into a cough and Shiro arched an eyebrow at the wording. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

A few hours later, their lions were all ready to go, and they were able to leave the planet. When they made it to outer space, Pidge pulled up their radar and scanned the area.

 

“Good news! It looks like the castle-ship is nearby! They’re ten points to the left of our current trajectory.” They grinned and zeroed in on the location as the two of them adjusted their lions. “We should reach them in about ninety minutes.”

 

“Thank goodness.” Shiro sighed in relief. He keyed in the location and set the controls to autopilot, letting the lion steer itself back to the castle-ship. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong and they could just get back and eat something before collapsing into sleep.

 

“Uh, Shiro…” Pidge’s voice came over the communication system. “This ring isn’t coming off.”

 

Shiro looked down at the glittering band on his own hand. He tried to pry it off of his finger, but the band seemed to tighten and let out a small electric shock. He sighed and sat back. “Great. I guess we’re stuck being married, after all. Sorry.”

 

“Not the worst thing in the world.” Pidge said. “We can get tax benefits now.”

 

“I don’t think space taxes are a thing, but nice try.”

 

Pidge laughed. “Hey, who’s going to break the news to Lance that someone got married before he did?”

 

“I think I’ll leave that honor to you, dear spouse.” Shiro smiled.

 

“Aw, fuck you, darling hubby.” Pidge snorted.

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe you two got married!” Lance said, when the paladins were all reunited. “Shiro, you’re like, twenty! Pidge is a baby!”

 

“What the fuck, Lance. I’m eighteen.” Pidge crossed their arms.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Lance eyed them. “You’re fourteen, tops.”

 

“How would I get into the Galaxy Garrison if I was fourteen?” Pidge dug around in their backpack and pulled out a wallet. They took the ID card out and flicked it at Lance. “Read it and weep.”

 

Lance caught the card and scrutinized the birth date under the name Katherine Holt. “Alright, fine, you’re eighteen. But still, I _cannot_ believe that I had to fight my way out of a swamp planet, Keith got stuck on a frozen wasteland, Hunk faced off against the Ewoks from hell, and meanwhile, you two freaking got married!” Lance spread his hands.

 

“I’d take Ewoks over what I went through.” Keith muttered, crossing his arms.

 

“No way, dude, they only pretended to be all cute and cuddly, and then they tried to eat me when I was least expecting it.” Hunk shuddered. “I’ve never felt so betrayed by something so adorable and fluffy.”

 

“I had to crawl inside a giant alien carcass to stay warm, Hunk, I think I win.” Keith told him.

 

“At least there were other aliens on your planets,” Lance complained. “I had no one, literally no one, to help me when I started sinking into the swamp muck.”

 

“Is that why you smell like a sewer?” Pidge asked. “You should really take a shower.”

 

“ _I already took three!_ ” Lance shouted. “But you two, you do _not_ get to complain. What you went through was a piece of quiznak-ing cake compared to what the rest of us had to deal with.”

 

“Yeah, because they totally weren’t going to kill us if we didn’t go through with it.”

 

“Three showers, Pidge! Three! And the smell _still_ won’t come off!” Lance threw his hands up in the air. “Meanwhile the worst you have to deal with is being married to Shiro! Which doesn’t even sound like a bad thing!”

Pidge laughed at the bemused look Shiro gave Lance and privately thought that maybe, just maybe, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and give WildWolf25 all the love and credit they deserve. Also I love that Keith had to pull a Han Solo on the planet Hoth. 
> 
> Mawwiage!


End file.
